fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Robynne
Robynne (AKA Hottie) is is a character in Hottie 3: The Best Fan Fic in the World. After Alison Cole takes a hiatus from fighting the Guild of Super Evil, Robynne becomes the new Hottie and leader of the Department of Hotness. She is native to the Out There-verse (the universe where the IFC cartoon "Out There" takes place). Personality Robynne could be described by the TV Tropes "Nice Girl", "Incorruptible Pure Pureness" and "Beauty Equals Goodness". She can also be as hot blooded as Korra from The Legend of Korra. Robynne is also a big superhero and comic book fan. Equipment * Transformation belt: The belt that Robynne uses to transform into Hottie. She transforms by spinning the belt buckle. By tapping her belt twice she can transport her sword, Nothung, or her Core Drill key. The belt will only work if worn by someone who is pure of heart (and by pure I mean pure good) * Nothung: The sword that use to belong to the legendary Billy from Adventure Time. It can change it's size to suit the wielder. By adding an Ultima Keychain to the sword, it becomes "Ultima Nothung" * Core Drill: Used to power her own personal Lagann Description Robynne resmble the picture shown minus the nervousness. As Hottie she's dressed just like Alison Cole (the 1st Hottie) on the book cover of the 1st book, only she wears her shoes and striped tights with her super suit and she wears a belt resembles Manny Rivera's belt except it has the letter H on the buckle. She wear also sunglasses that once belonged to the late Kamina from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. As Super Hottie her outfit and sunglasses are silver and she wears silver gloves and a white scarf. As Super Hottie Gold Mode her outfit and sunglasses are silver and she has chest armor that resembles that of Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax only colored gold. As Super Hottie 3 she resembles Super Hottie Gold Mode but with long golden hair similar to that of a Super Saiyan 3 and she has a golden aura. Super Hottie Goddess resembles Super Hottie Gold Mode but her outfit, armor, sunglasses and hair are a redish-purple coloring and she has an explosive and flame-like aura Powers Her powers come from her super suit. Her superpower is pyrokinesis. By spinning her belt buckle and shouting super mode, Robynne can transform into Super Hottie. By spinning her belt buckle and shouting gold mode she can transform into Super Hottie Gold Mode. By spinning her belt buckle and shouting "Super Hottie Goddess mode" she can become Super Hottie Goddess Super Modes * Super Hottiie: In this form she has both pyrokinesis and electrokinesis * Super Hottie Gold Mode: In this form she has all the powers of Super Hottie & the power over air, earth, metal, water, ice and Element Nimber Five * Super Hottie 3: With the power of all seven Chaos Emerald, Super Hottie Gold Mode can become Super Hottie 3. As Super Hottie 3 she has all the powers of Super Hotttie Gold Mode, invincibility, super speed, flight, Chaos Powers, enhanced vast super strength, immense jumping abilities, enhanced acrobatic skills & reflexes, augmented power, Chaos Energy projection, Super transformation bestowment and Super Shield bestowment * Super Hottie Goddess: Her most powerful Super Mode, Super Hottie Goddess is a transformation that surpasses Super Hottie 3. In this form she has all the powers of Super Hottie 3, super strength, invulnerability, telekinesis, teleportation, flight, the power to alter reality at will, omniscience, immortality and heat vision. Hotiie, as Super Hottie 3, first achieved this form when she infused the combined Spiral Energy of Chuck Norris, Axe Cop With Lemon, Mr. T, Segata Sanshiro and The Angry Video Game Nerd with her's Category:Superheroes Category:Females Category:Animal characters Category:Heroines